Magic In Manhattan
by Krystallynn
Summary: The continuation of Katie and her adventures set immediately after the end of book 4.


**Coming home**

**[This picks up immediately following book 4. Katie comes back home to New York and meets up with her friends when they throw her a surprise party.]**

It was the happiest I had ever been. I was finally home again, right where I belonged and I was with the man I had fallen in love with. As soon as I stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk, Owen grabbed my hand to lead me back into the MSI building. It had only been a few months since the last time I was here but it felt much longer. After the magical battle with Idris and his second rate wizards, Owen had admitted he wanted me to come back to New York. He didn't have to ask twice.

"Come on," he said when I gave him a confused look. As much as I missed my job and coworkers, I was expecting to go to my apartment first to drop off my luggage and get settled in again. "I have a surprise for you," he said.

I was surprised to see my roommates waiting for me in the lobby. I had let them in on the magical secrets of my life before I left for Texas but seeing them there at my office was still a strange sight to take in. Gemma and Marcia immediately ran towards me and each latched onto me in hugs. Owen stood back, laughing, trying to avoid being trampled by the two of them. Phillip walked over to shake my hand and welcome me back once I was free from my roommates' embraces. It was then that I noticed the decorations all around us and the group of people gathered around the lobby.

"Oh wow!" I said as I took everything in. There were hundreds of brightly colored balloons suspended in the air above everyones heads, specks of glitter on the floor, a huge banner with the words "Welcome Back Katie!" and a huge pink tiered cake sitting on a table nearby.

"Do you like it?" Rod asked as he came up to hug me. "I put this together when Owen said you were coming back. I'm glad you decided to come back home by the way. I really did miss you. "

"Rod you goof, you just saw me in Texas." I replied.

"Yeah I know. But that was business you know. We were supposed to be there strictly in a professional capacity," he said as he looked at Owen. "But of course, that was harder for some of us more than others."

I smiled as Owen gave up an adorable blush and grabbed onto my hand, lacing his fingers through mine.

"This is really amazing you guys, thanks. I wasn't expecting this at all."

Owen grinned and said "I had them include a lot of pink. I know how you enjoy being surrounded by that color." I rolled my eyes and laughed. He wasn't ever going to let that go, apparently. But I could always ask Rod for some embarrassing stories on Owen. I knew he had plenty.

"Katie, my dear" I heard Merlins voice call out. "So good to see you again so soon. I'm glad you chose to come back. Though, I knew you would." he said as he gave me a wink. "I hope you don't mind our little celebration here. We felt your return worthy of one. You were sorely missed by many."

"Well, I'm really happy to be back. I can't imagine being anywhere else."

"Wonderful. Now, I should let you get on with your party and visit with everyone. I'm off to give this karaoke a try."

"Karaoke?" I asked with a chuckle as he walked off. It was hard to imagine Merlin with a microphone, dishing out lyrics to songs that only the drunkest of bar hoppers would pick. What kind of music did he listen to anyway? Certainly not Britney Spears or Michael Jackson. Or did he? Who knows, maybe he was more accustomed to life in the 21st century than I thought. As if on cue, I suddenly heard his voice over the speakers. "_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world._ " he sang. "_She took the midnight train going anywhere. Just a city boy.._" I exchanged a look with Owen and we both chuckled. Then we started laughing in hysterics when Merlin started dancing and doing what looked like the cabbage patch move. I turned to see Rod clutching at his stomach from laughing so hard and Marcia covering her nose so she wouldn't snort with laughter. It was funny enough seeing an old man sing karaoke and move his hips that way, but when that man was over a thousand years old, it was hard to keep a straight face.

I heard what sounded like bells and turned around to see Trix, Ethan and Isabel coming up behind me. I had just enough time to brace myself for one of Isabels hugs that usually felt more like a death grip.

"Oh Katie sweetheart! I'm so happy you came back! It wasn't the same without you." Isabel said as she released me.

"Yea," Trix added. "We got your office ready for you the minute Owen told us you were coming. You have no idea how much fun it was to transport Kim's things back to the verification office."

"Well actually," Isabel chimed in, "We sent most of her things to verification. But some of them may have gotten lost in during the journey." She laughed and added "I wonder how long it'll take for her to find her briefcase in the mens bathroom."

I had to fight not to smile at the mental image of Kim wandering the building in search of her personal belongings. I wouldn't normally condone office bullying but in this case, I could make an exception. Owen and I then started making the rounds and catching up with everyone. I knew my closest friends had genuinely missed me but I was a little surprised by how much everyone else was glad to see me again. Apparently Kim had really let the position get to her head. After we'd gone around and visited with everyone, we cut into the cake. I noticed it was a strawberry cake mix but the slice on the plate that Owen handed me was chocolate. I smiled appreciatively up at him as I started to dig in.

We spent the rest of the party enjoying our coworkers give karaoke a try and trying to avoid being called up to sing. Unfortunately, because I was in a room full of magic, a microphone just happened to pop into my hand and I had to give in. As I was being pushed up to the small stage they'd set up, I grabbed a hold of Owens arm with one hand, put the microphone in my pocket and grabbed Rods sleeve with my other hand. If I had to do this, I was taking as many other prisoners as I could. Fortunately for me, Rod was quite eager for the spotlight and Owen had such a great singing voice that I was almost completely blocked out by the two of them.

I was saved from further torture when Ethan came up requested a song by The Police. He took to the stage like a pro, diving right into Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic while staring at Trix the whole time. He really was enthralled by the magical world and his very own chick with wings. That song turned out to be really popular with our crowd because soon everyone was jumping around and singing along. I took this moment to escape, waved a hand at the dancers and made my way out the door with Owen.

"Hey wait up," I heard Rod call out behind us. "We were going to stop to get dinner somewhere with these two," he said, gesturing towards Gemma and Marcia. "You guys in?"

"Sure," Owen answered.


End file.
